


Скажи, что я плохой

by evil_thing, jana_nox



Category: AOMG, Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), you.will.knovv
Genre: Crying, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Relationship Negotiation, Top Drop, Trauma, Under-negotiated Kink, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Ты же разрешишь мне что угодно, так?В вопросе звучит восхищение и ни капли насмешки. Как будто Мёнхван прямо в этот момент осознаёт, что Вондже правда готов и был готов с самого начала их дружбы. Вондже закидывает голову, выпуская пальцы изо рта.— Что-то вроде того, — отвечает он, открывая глаза и цепляясь взглядом за экран телека, где скучает его герой. — Но я не тряпка.— Знаю, — отвечает Мёнхван шёпотом.
Relationships: Choi Myunghwan | Mokyo/Woo Wonjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Скажи, что я плохой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me I'm A Bad Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087196) by [OwenToDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn). 



> Название взято из песни My Chemical Romance "House of Wolves"

Это начинается внезапно. Благодаря нескольким странноватым импульсивным поступкам, над которыми им, вероятно, стоило бы неловко посмеяться и никогда больше не обсуждать.

Мёнхван ведёт пальцами вдоль колючек, набитых на шее Вондже, пока сам он лежит, пристроившись головой на его коленях. Ами дремлет на бедре Вондже, иногда хвостом щекотно задевая голую поясницу, там где задралась футболка. Вондже смотрит в экран телека на другом конце комнаты, пытаясь разобраться с деревней в Энимал Кроссинг. И это не так уж просто, учитывая его угол зрения. Он продолжает лажать с управлением, путая право и лево, именно по этой причине отказавшись от варианта какой-нибудь игры посложнее. Но пожертвовать тем комфортным чувством, которое испытывает, находясь так близко к одному из своих лучших друзей, он не готов.

Наткнувшись пальцами на челюсть Вондже, Мёнхван задумчиво мычит. И вместо того, чтобы остановиться и двинуться обратно, продолжает вести ими выше, мимо уха и дальше по щеке, вызывая у Вондже короткий тихий смешок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, когда длинные пальцы Мёнхвана скользят по его подбородку.

Краем глаза он видит бледно-оранжевую татуировку, проходящую вдоль среднего пальца, хотя и пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы случайно не выкопать цветы, которые растут слишком близко к нужной ему окаменелости.

— Почему твоя кожа такая чистая? — Мёнхван отвечает вопросом на вопрос.

— Чесночные инъекции, — говорит Вондже и смеётся над собственной шуткой, пока пальцы Мёнхвана продолжают свой путь, теперь поглаживая его скулу.

— Ты мог бы задротить в качалке, как Джей Пак, но я знаю, что ты этого не делаешь, — говорит Мёнхван.

— Воу, полегче, даже сейчас, я могу взять твой вес в жиме лёжа — отвечает Вондже.

Где-то здесь, Ами решает, что разговоры её раздражают, поэтому она стекает с Вондже и уходит к окну, пренебрегая их компанией. Выкопав окаменелость, Вондже поднимается на второй уровень локации и собирается отправиться на дальнейшие поиски. Пальцы Мёнхвана снова соскальзывают вниз. Он трогает уголок губ Вондже. Тот как раз притормаживает, чтобы поболтать с соседом, который объяснит новые отношения, теперь доступные герою, и в это время пальцы Мёнхвана скользят по его губам. Всё ещё сосредоточенный на игре, Вондже открывает рот и прикусывает пальцы, уверенный в том, что тот возмутится и отдёрнет руку. Но Мёнхван этого не делает.

Вондже зажимает кнопку пропуска диалога, потому что его сердце грозится выпрыгнуть из груди. Пальцы Мёнхвана, два из них, если быть точным, трогают его нижние зубы и давят на них, так что Вондже, не подумав, открывает рот ещё немного шире. И вот это уже точно становится странным. Они стремительно приближаются к черте, после которой происходящее перестанет быть чем-то, над чем можно будет просто посмеяться, и точно потребует обсуждения. Мёнхван разгибает пальцы так, что теперь они касаются языка Вондже. Вместе с ними появляется привкус кожи, пота и последней выкуренной Мёнхваном сигареты. Вондже закрывает рот, прихватывая нахальные пальцы зубами и губами, а затем языком скользит между ними.

И слышит, как тихонько выдыхает Мёнхван. Вондже чувствует как его собственное лицо заливается смущённым румянцем — ситуация более чем неловкая. Вондже чувствует и ещё кое-что, и это кое-что очень смахивает на желание. Потому что ему не хочется… не хочется, чтобы Мёнхван убирал пальцы. И, окей, знание, что тебя в теории привлекают парни, значительно отличается от того, как это происходит на практике. Особенно по отношению к действительно близкому другу. Люди, рядом с которыми он чувствовал себя в безопасности и которые умели его слушать, часто притягивали. Так почему бы и Мёнхвану не оказаться одним из них? Однако...

— Это хорошо? — спрашивает Мёнхван, и в его голосе звучит напряжение.

Вондже осторожно сглатывает и кивает. Он продолжает посасывать пальцы Мёнхвана, иногда трогая подушечки зубами, немного царапая их. Тот выдыхает резче и громче, чем раньше, а затем проталкивает пальцы глубже. Вондже выпускает из рук джойстик и закрывает глаза, потому что если продолжить смотреть на Мёнхвана, то будет слишком… слишком много всего. И в этой ситуации Вондже выбирает не смотреть, пока продолжает языком облизывать его пальцы.

— Ты же разрешишь мне что угодно, так?

В вопросе звучит восхищение и ни капли насмешки. Как будто Мёнхван прямо в этот момент осознаёт, что Вондже правда готов и был готов с самого начала их дружбы. Вондже закидывает голову, выпуская пальцы изо рта.

— Что-то вроде того, — отвечает он, открывая глаза и цепляясь взглядом за экран телека, где скучает его герой. — Но я не тряпка.

— Знаю, — отвечает Мёнхван шёпотом.

Его пальцы снова очерчивают губы Вондже. Уровень напряжения между ними подскакивает на новую отметку и, вырубив игру в спящий режим, Вондже поворачивается к Мёнхвану, чтобы посмотреть на него снизу вверх. Тот выглядит настолько же растерянно, насколько сам Вондже себя ощущает.

— Если ты меня не остановишь, то через десять секунд я собираюсь тебе отсосать, — предупреждает Вондже с куда большей уверенностью, чем на самом деле чувствует.

— Блядь, — отвечает Мёнхван на выдохе. Откидывает голову и снова пихает пальцы Вондже в рот. — На самом деле… Ты действительно...

Вондже коротко лижет кончики пальцев, а затем целует Мёнхвана в ладонь.

— Ты мне нравишься. И я хотел бы. Просто не думал… Не думал, что когда-нибудь проболтаюсь об этом.

Мёнхван снова матерится и шипит «да», так что Вондже скатывается с дивана и торопится устроиться на коленях между его ног. Пальцы коряво соскальзывают с собачки молнии на узких джинсах, и Мёнхван помогает расстегнуть её. Потом он замирает на секунду, внимательно глядя на Вондже, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и, обхватив ладонями лицо Вондже, потянуть его себе навстречу, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам. Несмотря на обстановку, поцелуй получается неожиданно мягким. Губы Мёнхвана шершавые из-за вечной привычки их обкусывать, но язык, который он проталкивает в рот Вондже, очень горячий и скользкий. Сдаваясь перед новой волной возбуждения, Вондже обхватывает запястье Мёнхвана. Чувствует, насколько оно тонкое и хрупкое под его рукой. И задыхается, когда Мёнхван прерывает поцелуй.

— Если мы это сделаем, это не будет просто секс, — предупреждает Мёнхван и выглядит очень серьёзным, особенно с такого близкого расстояния. — Ты понимаешь?

— Ага, — соглашается Вондже, — Я знаю. Просто ты… Ты настолько…

Второй рукой он держится за колено Мёнхвана. И не знает, как объяснить, как донести, что тот один из самых важных людей в его жизни. Но чувствует, что Мёнхван понимает. Он видит отражение собственных чувств и эмоций в ответном взгляде.

Мёнхван наклоняется снова и целует ещё раз, теперь более откровенно и глубоко, затем отстраняется, кладёт ладони себе на бёдра и говорит, — Ок, тогда давай.

Его спокойный тон слегка выбивает Вондже из колеи, но любые эмоции сейчас слишком пугающи, для того чтобы заострять на них внимание. Поэтому Вондже торопится переключиться на физические ощущения. Он засовывает руку в джинсы Мёнхвана и вытаскивает наружу его полувозбуждённый член, потом наклоняется вперёд, чтобы взять головку в рот. На самом деле… он понятия не имеет, что именно собирается делать. Никогда раньше он не заходил так далеко, и спустя ещё секунду в голову приходит мысль, что всё это в принципе может быть ошибкой. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Вдруг он облажается? Очень осторожно он облизывает член Мёнхвана сверху вниз и вздрагивает от того, как тот низко стонет в ответ. Краем глаза он видит, как Мёнхван сжимает руки в кулаки.

Это напоминает Вондже, что из всех людей Мёнхван именно тот, кому будет пофиг, даже если Вондже понятия не имеет, что делает. Он просто… нравится ему. И сам он тоже очень нравится Вондже. Так что можно лажать, можно охрененно сильно облажаться и всё равно всё будет в порядке. Он прикрывает глаза и опускается ниже, расслабляя язык, так что член Мёнхвана свободно скользит внутрь, и давится, когда тот почти достаёт до задней стенки его горла. Мёнхван прихватывает его за короткие волосы и отодвигает назад, Вондже кашляет в рукав, а его губы блестят от слюны.

— Осторожнее, детка, — просит Мёнхван, и Вондже приходится зажмуриться и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, для того чтобы справиться с приступом возбуждения, который вызывает у него звучащая в этих словах нежность.

— Я вообще без понятия, что делать, — признаётся он, и его голос звучит ещё более грубо и хрипло, чем обычно.

— Давай так, — непонятно предупреждает Мёнхван перед тем, как опять засунуть ему в рот два своих пальца.

Вондже продолжает жмуриться, пока Мёнхван открывает ему челюсти, но распахивает глаза, когда тот просовывает пальцы достаточно далеко и уверенно давит ему на корень языка. Взгляд, которым Мёнхван на него при этом смотрит, заставляет Вондже испытать то, что, если честно признаться, пугает его до чёртиков. Это чувство принадлежности. Но, типа, в очень хорошем смысле. Мёнхван скользит пальцами наружу, потом с нажимом снова толкает их внутрь, просто двигается туда и обратно в определённом ритме, двигается, пока Вондже продолжает давиться, двигается до тех самых пор, пока тот, в какой-то момент тот не осознаёт, что привык, и затем просто… останавливается.

— Ну вот, — кивает Мёнхван и Вондже ловит себя на том, что хотел бы, чтобы тот снова назвал его «деткой», — попробуй теперь.

Вондже снова наклоняет голову и обхватывает рукой основание члена Мёнхвана, перед тем как осторожно взять его в рот. Где-то в этом месте приходит осознание того, насколько болезненно стоит у него самого. Интересно, причина в том, что он делает, или в том, что он делает это с Мёнхваном? На этот раз обходится без рвотного спазма. И ему даже удаётся поймать неплохой ритм. Слюна, стекающая по нижней губе, попадает на его пальцы и благодаря этому становится легче дрочить. Из его положения не видно, смотрит ли на него Мёнхван.

Но Вондже чувствует. От пристального взгляда щёки заливает румянцем, и приходится жмуриться сильнее, потянуться вниз свободной рукой и сжать свой собственный член через треники. Из-за накатывающего удовольствия не получается сдержать тихий стон. Снова ругается Мёнхван, придерживая Вондже за волосы. Он не тянет и не дёргает, просто держится, так, словно ему обязательно нужно за что-то держаться.

— Вот так, а теперь потрогай его для меня, детка, — просит Мёнхван на выдохе.

Вондже давит на свой член сильнее, и стон вырывается прежде, чем получается его остановить. Он выпускает член изо рта, тяжело, сбивчиво дыша. Пальцы Мёнхвана выпутываются из его волос, проходятся вниз по щеке, проскальзывают по мокрым губам и опять оказываются внутри, нажимая на язык. Когда Вондже всё-таки открывает глаза, то замечает, насколько голодным взглядом смотрит на него Мёнхван.

— Ох чёрт, — говорит Мёнхван, — просто замри так для меня, детка, хорошо?

Он начинает медленно дрочить сам себе, пальцами другой руки, которая всё ещё находится у Вондже во рту, цепляет изнутри его щёку, как рыбку на крючок, и притягивает ближе к своему паху. Получается унизительно, но Вондже от этого только больше возбуждается. На самом деле он знает, насколько бережно относится к нему Мёнхван. И что он никогда не позволит себе сделать Вондже что-нибудь плохое. Только если тот сам этого захочет, только если они оба будут этого хотеть, только если...

Мёнхван кончает, забрызгивая ему губы, язык, щёки и только чудом не попадает в левый глаз. Вондже не двигается, даже когда пальцы Мёнхвана наконец покидают его рот. Когда тот смотрит вниз на Вондже, в его взгляде больше нет того жадного голода, только что-то вроде привязанности, от которой теплеет в груди.

— Или сюда, — зовёт Мёнхван, заправляя обмякший член в бельё. И Вондже карабкается к нему на колени, по пути пытаясь вытереть лицо. Но Мёнхван перехватывает его за запястье, чтобы остановить и говорит: — Я займусь этим, детка.

Сердце бешено стучит, но Вондже сидит тихо, когда Мёнхван пачкает пальцы в сперме, а затем снова толкается ими в его рот. Они немного горчат на вкус, но Вондже не особо против. Куда больше его занимает то, что они снова находятся там, занимает настолько сильно, что когда Мёнхван пытается убрать руку, он перехватывает его за ладонь, пытаясь остановить. Мёнхван улыбается, но всё-таки отнимает пальцы. А потом целует Вондже, так что все остаются в выигрыше.

Всё это со стороны могло бы показаться грязным и грубым, но на самом деле Вондже чувствует себя… любимым. Потому что это Мёнхван, потому что он его лучший друг и потому что всё, что он делает, пронизано заботой и любовью. Немного стрёмно вдруг почувствовать себя любимым, особенно, когда всё происходит так второпях. Но, наверное, именно поэтому Мёнхван с самого начала установил, что это будет не просто случайный быстрый секс.

После того, как Вондже накрывает этим осознанием, ему становится так легко отвечать на поцелуи, легко получается схватиться за шею и плечо Мёнхвана и легко разрешить себе застонать, когда длинные влажные от слюны пальцы Мёнхвана пробираются к нему в штаны и обхватывают член. Вондже слышит собственные дрожащие стоны, заглушаемые ртом Мёнхвана. И было бы ужасно тупо реагировать так быстро и сильно, если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, не Мёнхван. Сейчас ему всё ещё стыдно, но у него есть Мёнхван. Вондже кончает, когда тот трогает и сжимает его яйца. Он сильно вздрагивает и чувствует накатывающую дрожь. Откидывает голову, стонет сорванно и дёргает бёдрами.

Мёнхван гладит его, прижавшись губами к подбородку, бормочет что-то тихонько, так, что невозможно разобрать. У Вондже кружится голова, кровь в висках пульсирует слишком быстро. Мёнхван отпускает его член, который сжимал всё это время, и Вондже тоже отпускает себя, мягко падая вперёд. А спустя мгновение он… плачет? Это не истерика, просто возбуждение, которое придавало ему сил, вдруг закончилось, выплеснувшись из него вместе со спермой, и теперь, когда он обнял Мёнхвана за плечи, щёки вдруг сами собой намокли от слёз.

— Б-блядь, — бормочет Вондже, дрожащим голосом и прячет своё испачканное лицо, уткнувшись в его шею.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Мёнхван, укладывая ладонь ему на затылок. Другой рукой он обнимает Вондже за талию и притягивает ближе к себе. Он держит Вондже так, словно тот драгоценный. Словно не на его лицо кончил несколько минут назад. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Вондже, всё хорошо…

— Да я понятия не имею, почему они текут, — ворчливо оправдывается Вондже и пытается стереть слёзы об шею и плечо Мёнхвана.

— Секс сам по себе большая штука, — говорит Мёнхван, — А у нас здесь... Было немного больше, чем секс.

Вондже прокручивает в голове то, что происходило, то как Мёнхван управлял им своими пальцами, как называл деткой, одновременно грубо и трогательно. И да, это было немного больше, чем секс.

— Я не то чтобы… раскис, — говорит Вондже и отстраняется, так, чтобы можно было видеть друг друга.

Мягкая улыбка, которую он видит на лице Мёнхвана, та самая, которая появляется у него, когда внутри слишком много всего и нужно как-то умудриться защитить самые уязвимые места.

— Да даже если бы да, всё в порядке, — улыбается он. — Мы… похоже и правда должны были поговорить об этом.

— Нет, в смысле да, должны были, на самом деле я имею в виду, что… — оправдывается Вондже, — Я рад, что мы это сделали. И мне офигеть как понравилось! Возможно даже слишком понравилось? Прямо аж до слёз.

— Не бывает слишком, — отвечает Мёнхван. Он притрагивается к губам Вондже лёгким поцелуем. — В следующий раз мы сперва получше всё обсудим.

-.-

И они действительно больше разговаривают. Гораздо больше. И секс становится даже лучше. Вондже никогда не был столь разговорчив со своими прошлыми партнёрами, но это было взаимно. Они лишь пытались снять напряжение и на мгновение почувствовать себя менее одинокими. Проблем с сексом не было, оба расходились более или менее счастливыми, но и терять голову тоже было не из-за чего, у него ни с кем не было настоящего родства душ, чего-то помимо обычного влечения.

Секс с Мёнхваном — это не просто секс. Это мозговыносящее событие, и он знает, что частично это происходит благодаря чувствам, которые они испытывают друг к другу, но с другой стороны...

— Ещё рано, детка, — предупреждает его Мёнхван.

Вондже тяжело дышит, проглатывая стоны, когда удовольствие грозится вот-вот перелиться через край, но не может без рук Мёнхвана. Подняв ту же руку, которой до этого гладил член Вондже, Мёнхван просовывает два пальца ему в рот, и Вондже раздирают противоречивые желания: то ли в отместку вцепиться в них зубами, то ли пососать, как хочет этого Мёнхван. Тот усаживается поудобнее на диване рядом с ним, подоткнув ноги под себя. Ткань его юбки задевает голое бедро Вондже.

— Нахуй пошёл, — спустя мгновение огрызается Вондже и откидывает голову назад, на спинку дивана. Слова звучат бессвязно, потому что ему мешают пальцы во рту.

Мёнхван целует его в щеку и освобождает руку.

— Веди себя хорошо.

Он снова тянется вниз, чтобы начать наглаживать член Вондже, и они сидят так ёбанные часы, так что удовольствие уже давным-давно перешло границу и теперь больше похоже на боль, но Вондже... нравится. Ему нравится страдать ради удовольствия Мёнхвана. И они оба пока что только учатся с этим жить, но всё же.

Эмоции так переполняют Вондже, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не шуметь. Из него продолжают в беспорядке вырываться звуки, и от стыда он не может вздохнуть, но Мёнхван успокаивает его, проведя кончиком носа вдоль линии его челюсти и мягко целуя его в щеку. Несмотря на разрывающие его бесчисленные ощущения, Вондже чувствует, как снова опасно близко подходит к краю. Как будто это состояние наступает всё раньше и раньше.

— М-Мёнхван...

— Да, детка? — низким голосом спрашивает Мёнхван ему на ухо.

— Я... пожалуйста, позволь мне...

— Ммм... — Мёнхван в очередной раз убирает руку, и Вондже... ломается нахрен.

Слёзы брызжут из его глаз, горячие и мокрые, и он отстранённо думает, что в обычной жизни расплакаться для него проблематично, но здесь и сейчас Мёнхван дарит ему этот шанс. Он постарается запомнить это на будущее. Но в данный момент... в данный момент всё, на чём он может действительно сосредоточиться, — это напряжённое наслаждение в яйцах, которое уже практически полностью переплавилось в боль. Мёнхван сцеловывает текущие по его щекам слёзы и гладит по бедру.

— Давай, детка, просто отпусти себя, — утешает он. — Я тебя держу... 

Он говорит правду. Это то, что делает их отношения с Мёнхваном такими правильными, безопасными для исследования. Они есть друг у друга. Даже в те мгновения, когда они были наиболее разбиты и уязвимы, они никогда друг друга не подводили, и это... это похоже, но гораздо более контролируемо. Удовольствие пульсирует в Вондже широкими волнами, и его потряхивает. Когда Мёнхван отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Вондже сверху вниз, он видит, как потемнел и налился кровью его член, и из него вытекает смазка, пачкая живот.

— Симпотно, — шутит Мёнхван, кладя голову Вондже на плечо.

Вондже наблюдает, как Мёнхван опускает руку, и вскрикивает, когда он двумя пальцами щипет головку члена Вондже. Спустя мгновение, он отпускает пальцы и кругами дразнит головку круговыми движениями. Вондже запрокидывает голову назад и пытается дышать сквозь бурю ощущений, которые затапливают его с головой и, кажется, грозят унести без возврата и без надежды снова почувствовать под ногами твёрдую почву. Как ни удивительно, сама эта мысль его не пугает.

— Дыши глубже, — говорит Мёнхван, вновь убирая руку. — Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём и мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил честно, окей?

Вондже кивает, крепко зажмурившись, и пытается включить голову, разогнав затапливающие его тело эндорфины. Мёнхван кладёт руку ему на живот и успокаивающе гладит, помогая отвлечься от всех прочих ощущений, грозящих окончательно сожрать способность мыслить адекватно. Повинуясь просьбе Мёнхвана, Вондже делает глубокий вдох. В конце концов его сердцебиение выравнивается, и он поворачивает голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на Мёнхвана, и все его внутренности делают кувырок, когда он встречается глазами с его мягким и нежным взглядом.

— Как думаешь, сможешь проходить так весь остаток дня, если я разрешу тебе кончить вечером? — спрашивает Мёнхван.

— А ты будешь... продолжать? — уточняет Вондже, его голос дрожит и звучит глухо от слёз.

— Нет, я перестану тебя дразнить, — обещает Мёнхван.

Вондже отворачивается, предпочитая смотреть в потолок, пока принимает решение. Вондже хочет, чтобы Мёнхван был им доволен, а тот хочет растянуть игру до вечера, потому что зачем ему просить об этом, если бы не хотел этого сам? Но всё же... он не представляет, могут ли боль и напряжение притихнуть так, чтобы получилось дотерпеть. От одной мысли, что это ощущение продлится до вечера, его мутит.

— Наверное, нет, — признаётся он, переводя взгляд обратно на Мёнхвана.

— Это ничего, детка, иди ко мне.

Мёнхван тянет Вондже на себя, пока тот не усаживается на его тощих ногах, задевая коленями мягкую ткань чёрной юбки. Интересно, разрешит ли Мёнхван потом себя сфотографировать? Вондже обожает фоткать его в юбках и платьях и особенно то, как у того получается менять и искажать своё тело, чтобы при помощи длинных тканей создавать новые формы и силуэты. Для человека, который с таким бесстыдством позволяет друзьям наносить их художества на своё тело и кожу, он на удивление стесняется, когда Вондже хочет его сфоткать.

Подобные мысли ураганом уносит из головы Вондже, как только Мёнхван сжимает его член в кулаке. Он взмахивает рукой, вцепляется Мёнхвану в плечо и наваливается на него сверху, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Чтобы заглушить собственные отчаянные крики, он закусывает губу. Чтобы его успокоить, Мёнхван протягивает два пальца другой руки, касаясь его губ. Вондже принимает их с благодарностью. Однажды он подумает, почему ему настолько спокойнее, когда в рот запиханы два длинных пальца Мёнхвана, но сейчас он просто рад передышке и благодарно дрожит, сидя сверху.

— Выеби мою руку, детка, покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, — подстёгивает его Мёнхван.

Он двигает кулаком вперёд, и Вондже задыхается и сам, приподнимаясь, толкается бёдрами ему навстречу, вдалбливая член в кольцо пальцев Мёнхвана. Тот улыбается, глядя на него, будто Вондже не похож сейчас на истекающее слюной безобразие. Вондже чувствует, как к глазам его снова подступают слёзы, он изо всех сил зажмуривается и с низким сбитым стоном кончает. Мёнхван крепко сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена, пока вязкая от долгой прелюдии сперма медленно стекает по его руке. Вондже чрезмерно чувствительный и жёсткая хватка делает ему больно, но это легче, чем те поддразнивания и еле заметные прикосновения, которыми его мучили весь вечер.

Это только доказывает, что хотя сам Вондже потерял голову от наслаждения, Мёнхван знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы дать ему именно то, что нужно. Он может доверять Мёнхвану и не бояться, что тот позволит ему упасть.

Вондже вытаскивает пальцы Мёнхвана из своего рта, чтобы наклониться вперёд и подарить ему неаккуратный мокрый поцелуй. Их зубы клацают друг о друга, когда Мёнхван смеётся полным любви смехом. Он позволяет Вондже прижаться ближе, хоть тот и пачкает в процессе одежду Мёнхвана. Когда они занимаются сексом, Мёнхван не даёт ему чувствовать себя слишком требовательным, неряшливым, слишком жадным или отчаянным, и всегда проверяет, что Вондже уверен, что его потребности для него в приоритете. Даже когда Вондже и сам не может разобрать, больно ему или хорошо, о нем всегда думают первым.

Вондже не уверен, понимает ли сам Мёнхван, насколько бескорыстно поступает.

-.-

Всё идёт хорошо, а потом внезапно хорошее заканчивается. Они посреди сессии, Вондже начинает плакать от чрезмерной стимуляции, и Мёнхван… паникует. Они оба оказываются застигнуты врасплох. Иногда их секс — совершенно ванильный, но чаще нет, они играют на тонкой грани между стыдом и заботой, и Мёнхван заводит Вондже нежными прикосновениями, сплетающими вместе удовольствие и боль, пока Вондже не удаётся полностью отпустить себя.

Вондже сложно сосредоточиться, когда его так внезапно выдёргивают из мягкого и бесконтрольного пространства, в которое его с такой лёгкостью помещает Мёнхван. Но беспокойство за свернувшегося калачиком на противоположном конце дивана Мёнхвана помогает убить возбуждение. Когда у него в голове проясняется, он делает глубокий вдох. Затем ещё один. Он наклоняется над прикроватной тумбочкой, чтобы найти салфетки и вытереться, затаптывает ростки собственной паники, пока звук сдавленных рыданий Мёнхвана становится всё громче.

— Эй, — зовёт Вондже, протягивая руку и сжимая плечо Мёнхвана. В нём всё обрывается, когда тот отдёргивается, и он тут же убирает руку, соображая, что же делать дальше. В итоге он ложится позади Мёнхвана, не прикасаясь к нему и сохраняя между ними расстояние в несколько сантиметров, но находясь всё ещё достаточно близко, чтобы Мёнхван мог чувствовать его дыхание на своём затылке, когда Вондже шепчет:

— Всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Мне не больно или типа того.

На самом деле он просто гадает. Мёнхван… мягкий. В нём нет ни единого острого угла или чего-то такого, на самом деле нет, и Вондже знает, что это осознанный выбор. Он знает, что Мёнхван не хочет быть похожим на другого человека из своей жизни, пытавшегося создать мир, в которым не было места мягкости. Вондже потихоньку осознаёт, что их игра никогда не пересечёт эту границу и не превратится в настоящую боль — ему это и не интересно. Но… очевидно, что они стоят сейчас ровно посреди минного поля. Так было всегда, с самого начала, хоть они и вели себя аккуратно.

Наверное, это было лишь вопросом времени, когда один из них оступится.

— Можно я обниму тебя? — спрашивает Вондже.

Сначала ему не отвечают, поэтому Вондже довольствуется тем, что закрывает глаза и делает глубокие вдохи, пытаясь усмирить собственную панику, пока Мёнхван не будет готов поговорить. Его грызёт вина. Они так старались не споткнуться о чувство никчёмности, присущее Вондже, что забыли учесть триггеры Мёнхвана. Его прошлое. То, как их действия в какой-то степени отражают чувства стыда и страха, преследовавшие его в прошлом.

— Прости меня, — говорит Мёнхван, и Вондже знает, что он извиняется не за то, что психанул.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения, — убеждает его Вондже. — Ты не сделал мне больно.

Мёнхван каким-то образом умудряется свернуться ещё более плотный клубочек, но по крайней мере звуки рыданий прекращаются. Это уже прогресс. — Я просто как…

— Нет, — останавливает его Вондже. Он не хочет, чтобы Мёнхван заканчивал эту мысль. — Ты так хорошо обо мне заботишься. Я чувствую твою любовь и внимание, даже когда ты доводишь меня до слёз. Это… именно потому, что я чувствую, что ты меня любишь, мне так легко расплакаться, понимаешь? — Он меняет положение, хочет дотронуться до Мёнхвана, но всё же останавливает себя. — Можно я тебя обниму?

— Если хочешь.

Эти слова похожи на вызов. Как будто Мёнхван не считает, что достоин и может рассчитывать на тепло прикосновений Вондже.

— Разумеется, хочу, — убеждает его Вондже. — Но только если ты этого тоже хочешь.

После продолжительной паузы, которая, на вкус Вондже, слишком затягивается, Мёнхван немного распрямляется и кивает. Вондже облегчённо выдыхает и придвигается поближе. Это немножко странно, ведь он голый, а на Мёнхване все ещё его майка и шорты, но Вондже это не волнует. Он просто хочет быть ближе. И чтобы Мёнхван знал, что Вондже никуда не уйдёт и не считает его монстром.

Он обнимает его поперёк живота и прижимается поцелуем к затылку. Спустя мгновение, он запускает руку под майку Мёнхвана и медленно гладит кожу там, проводя пальцами вдоль давно выученных им наизусть хаотичных и диких узоров татуировок. Мёнхван тяжело выдыхает. Не впервые в жизни Вондже хотел бы уметь быстро подбирать правильные слова. У него сейчас нет времени сесть и записать все мысли, чтобы те выстроились в красивые предложения, так что он очень старается тщательно продумать свою речь, прежде чем открыть рот.

— Всё, что мы делаем… я чувствую, что я любим и в безопасности. В этом разница между тобой и… и кем-то, кто причиняет вред другим людям, — начинает он. — Ты знаешь, что иногда мне бывает сложно плакать, это из-за лекарств и иногда просто потому… я чувствую себя довольно отстранённым от себя самого, как будто смотрю со стороны. Но ты даришь мне пространство, в котором я чувствую, что могу отпустить себя. Помогаешь мне дойти до точки, где у меня нет иного выбора, так что это… это прекрасно. Слёзы не значат, что мне грустно или больно.

Мёнхван кладёт ладонь поверх руки Вондже и гладит большим пальцем по тыльной её стороне.

— Я рад, — сейчас его голос звучит увереннее.

— Но одна маленькая жалоба у меня всё-таки есть, — говорит Вондже лёгким тоном, чтобы Мёнхван точно знал, что он шутит. — Я очень голый и потихоньку замерзаю, мы можем перелезть под простыни?

Мёнхван снова неуверенно кивает. Вондже укрывает их обоих и крепко держит Мёнхвана в объятиях, пока они дремлют. В какой-то момент Киоби запрыгивает на кровать и пристраивается рядом с грудью Мёнхвана. Она не возражает, когда Мёнхван гладит её по спинке или притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать в макушку пару раз, а потом отпускает, позволяя устроиться, как ей удобно.

— Мне нравится играть с тобой, — тихим голосом произносит Мёнхван. — Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, когда плачешь, потому что видно, как чувства переполняют тебя. Но я… мне кажется, что, раз мне это нравится, я больной.

— Всегда? — спрашивает Вондже.

— Не-а. — Вондже наблюдает, как Мёнхван выводит круги на загривке Киоби. — Но иногда, если я вдруг задумаюсь об этом, когда тебя нет рядом, меня вдруг догоняет.

— Ты хочешь прекратить играть так, как раньше? — спрашивает Вондже.

— Думаю, нет, — отвечает Мёнхван. — Мне очень нравится, что мы делаем… просто то, что мне такое нравится... не люблю чувствовать вину.

Вондже прижимается лбом к затылку Мёнхвана.

— Тогда давай что-нибудь изменим? Разберёмся, как сделать так, чтобы ты больше не чувстовал себя виноватым, и потихоньку продолжим?

Мёнхван вздыхает и возвращает ладонь поверх руки Вондже.

— Хорошо. Давай.

-.-

Они начинают вести себя аккуратнее. Становятся скромнее в своих аппетитах, меньше занимаются сексом, а когда делают это — ведут себя гораздо более сдержанно. Такой секс им тоже нравится, но заметно, насколько лучше они оба контролируют, свои реакции и эмоции, если не примешивать в него дополнительных элементов. Это была идея Вондже, но он и сам скучает по тому, как Мёнхван называл его «деткой», заставлял чувствовать себя маленьким и защищённым. Он всё ещё чувствует себя так, когда они занимаются сексом, но не настолько интенсивно.

Он говорит об этом Мёнхвану, потому что разрулить это дерьмо не получится, если они не будут, блядь, разговаривать. Мёнхван его понимает. Он затаскивает Вондже обратно в кровать, залезает ему между ног, опирается руками по обе стороны его головы и целует, медленно и глубоко, пока они трахаются. Его пальцы оставляют синяки на бёдрах Вондже, когда он разводит их в стороны и входит в него.

— Такая хорошая детка специально для меня, да, так, — то ли шепчет, то ли стонет он Вондже в губы, вбиваясь в него плавным движением бёдер.

Вондже цепляется за его плечи и сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком. Этого достаточно. Он чувствует себя прекрасно, и Мёнхван может подарить ему ощущение, что его любят и ценят, так просто, так легко. Бьющие через край эмоции — это, конечно, хорошо, но и так ему нравится. Не сводящий с него тёплого и напряжённого взгляда Мёнхван, его хватка, которая — ещё чуть-чуть — и перестанет считаться нежной, и когда Вондже наконец-то кончает, возникает ощущение, будто Мёнхван вынул из него кусок и заменил чем-то лучшим. По взгляду, которым Мёнхван смотрит на него, Вондже понимает, что это чувство взаимно.

Они строят отношения как будто задом наперёд, но Вондже практически уверен, что в итоге у них всё получится.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, пожалуйста, перейдите [по ссылке на оригинал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087196) и оставьте автору кудос и/или комментарий! ❤


End file.
